onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DancePowderer/694 Abridged
Back by no demand of any kind. Title: Going Down in Flames and Style Cover: I'm robbing this hag! Baby 5: Nothing like a cigarette after playing a little rough. Buffalo: Hey, B5, you want these? You might need them. Baby 10/2: For what? Franky: Round 2. Baby 45/9: Nice try! Franky: It's disorder time. Baby 6-1: Time to finish you off with a headshot! Buffalo: I guess you could call her a, smoking gun. Franky: That tickles. Caesar: Thank God I don't have to fight anymore, but can still get even. Doflamingo: Partner, I reckon you're headed for your last roundup. Can't say it hasn't been fun. We been together longer than any of my other subordinates. Damn it, I promised I wouldn't cry. DON'T CRY, YOU PUSSY! If there's one last thing to say, it's thanks for the laughs. Here's looking at you, kid. Momonosuke: Waaaaaaaaaahhhhh! Luffy: Why you crying? Marines: What the hell's a dragon doing here? Brook: What the hell's an eel doing here? Momonosuke: Father, please tell me this is a disguise, or that you're stunned to see me? Or are paralyzed with fright? Luffy: I get the distinct impression that something is wrong. Robin: I get the distinct impression something is about to explode. something explodes. Robin: Called it. Tashigi: What blew up? Law: The SAD production room. Kid: Rock! Luffy: MEH! Law: This tunnel is cut directly through the mountain, so if it collapses, we'll be buried alive. Usopp: Why aren't you panicking more? Law: You seem to be doing enough for both of us. Besides, I usually cause panic, but don't partake. Someone: Shit be blocking the rails! Zoro: If anyone's gonna impede progress, it's gonna be me! Monet: So, an explosion happened. It's funny because it's nothing compared to the one i'm about to set off. It's like you said boss, always go out with a bang...and a smile. To all who come to this happy place, welcome, and may all your dreams come true. Caesar: Time to die, Smoker! Some people are heartbreakers, I'm a heart STABBER! He stabs it. Smoker: Indifference. Monet: Gak...someone just...royally screwed up....Well, since I'm going to die anyway, I can at least grace the reader with the closest thing to a fully exposed breast they'll see in this manga. Doflamingo: Bitch, where you at? Bitch? Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitch! Kids: Make the roller coaster go faster! Our innocence is crushed enough as it is, we can at least pretend this is a ride. Smoker: Trafalgar, why did the battered clown think he had my heart? Law: Oops, looks like I mixed up your heart with Monet's. Then again, Caesar made a mistake too. Smoker: What was that? Law: He trusted me. Like the old saying goes, Do unto others as you would have them do unto you. By the way, Luffy, is your dad here? Luffy: No, why? Law: I need someone who can control the wind. We have to dispel the gas once we get outside. Luffy: After eating Sanji's chili I can break wind, does that help? Zoro: That would make things worse. Marines: Yeah, right, like we have that kind of plot convenience power at our disposal. Nami (twirling a tornado on her finger like a basketball): Did someone say dramatically ironic plot convenience? Law: Bitchin'. Marines: Can someone here conveniently strike people with just a wave of their hand?....Damn it! Girl: Grandma, grandpa, Donqui's not in his room. The window's open too. So I think he left. Grandpa: Damn it, that schmuck is supposed to be grounded. Vhat good is grounding him if he can just leave? Doflamingo: This mo' fo' can fly, bitches! Category:Blog posts